MBS Thoth
The MBS Thoth (M-4) is the only Carrier-class vessel that the Martian military has overtaken from the Triumvirate. The MBS Thoth was the vessel used in the attack on Earth that began the war in 2137. Roll Call of Commanding Officers As TSS Dragontooth * Colonel Ruben Hove (Aug 13, 2099 - Oct 13, 2103) * Brigadier General Sabaaha Samara (Oct 13, 2103 - Dec 12, 2107) * Colonel Ugne Vaiciute (Dec 12, 2107 - Feb 10, 2112) * Brigadier General Mihara Uzuki (Feb 10, 2112 - Apr 10, 2116) * Colonel Pei Xiaojian (Apr 10, 2116 - Jun 9, 2120) * Brigadier General Justyne Norris (Jun 9, 2120 - Aug 8, 2124) * Brigadier General Luo Song (Aug 8, 2124 - Oct 7, 2128) * Brigadier General Helena Friedrich (Oct 7, 2128 - Oct 14, 2130) As MBS Thoth * Admiral Groma Victorovich 02/22/36 Sep 25, 2139) * Captain Hristina Pavelova 09/25/39 Apr 28, 2143) * Commander Lin Thuta 04/28/43 Nov 29, 2146) * Commander Patricia Drache 11/29/46 Jul 2, 2150) * Captain Okamoto Naonobu 07/02/50 Feb 2, 2154) * Commander Swen Bernbaum 02/02/54 Sep 5, 2157) * Commander Ngonidzashe Tsvangirai 09/05/57 Apr 8, 2161) * Commander Zhu Yongnian 04/08/61 Nov 9, 2164) * Commander Sidorov Artemiy Nikolayevich 11/09/64 Jun 12, 2168) * Commander Barbara Eichenberg 06/12/68 Jan 14, 2172) * Commander Coline Robillard 01/14/72 Aug 17, 2175) * Captain Thérèse LeBeau 08/17/75 Mar 20, 2179) Major Crew Characters * Commanding Officer: Admiral Groma Victorovich * Executive Officer: Captain Hristina Pavelova * Second Officer: Commander Lin Thuta * Chief of Boat: Master Chief Petty Officer Mable Farmer * Chief Medical Officer: Captain Victorio Cordoba ** Doctor: Commander Aiden Rivera ** Doctor: Commander Alan Merritt ** Doctor: Commander Alano De Marco T ** Doctor: Commander Alex Hughes ** Doctor: Commander Alexandre Machado ** Doctor: Commander Alexandrine De Villiers ** Doctor: Commander Alfredo Neves ** Doctor: Commander Alicia Plessis ** Doctor: Commander Alondra Bridges ** Nurse: Senior Chief Petty Officer Asad Nentin ** Nurse: Senior Chief Petty Officer Asai Harumi ** Nurse: Senior Chief Petty Officer Augusto Queiroz ** Nurse: Senior Chief Petty Officer Awn Akhter * Chief of Engineering: Captain Todor Sashov ** Engineer: Commander Bérengère Beaufils ** Engineer: Commander Bernabe Krausz ** Engineer: Commander Bernard Spencer ** Engineer: Commander Bert Finley ** Engineer: Commander Bethany Larson ** Engineer: Commander Biljana Gacanovic ** Engineer: Commander Bishr Abdella ** Engineer: Commander Chegal Song Ho ** Engineer: Commander Eindra Aye ** Engineer: Commander Izrail Cowen ** Engineer: Commander Kan Zaw Pyay ** Engineer: Commander Natalie Frye ** Engineer: Commander Pyae Myint ** Engineer: Commander Theingi Hsu ** Engineer: Commander Tian Jun Young ** Engineer: Commander Yeshaya Rivkin ** Engineer: Lt. Commander Abarnikov Andreevich ** Engineer: Lt. Commander Abdul Hakeem Safi ** Engineer: Lt. Commander Abia Schimscheiner ** Engineer: Lt. Commander Abraham Güldenstädt ** Engineer: Lt. Commander Adalger Gessler ** Engineer: Lt. Commander Adelar Heinecke ** Engineer: Lt. Commander Adolar Hertzog ** Engineer: Lt. Commander Aftab Navdar ** Engineer: Lt. Commander Agatha Psomas ** Engineer: Senior Chief Petty Officer Apollos Pekan ** Engineer: Senior Chief Petty Officer Aryanan Kalvachwala * Chief of Navigation: Commander Thin Khine * Chief of Security: Captain Bondardink Tikhon ** Security: Lt. Commander Alphonsine Gaume ** Security: Lt. Commander Alvaro Calvo ** Security: Lt. Commander Amrane Seddiki ** Security: Lt. Commander Anatole Agne ** Security: Lt. Commander Andrew Gill ** Security: Lt. Commander Anesu Mumbengegwi T ** Security: Lt. Commander Anghel Borisov ** Security: Lt. Commander Anisha Torres ** Security: Lt. Commander Anita Lambert ** Security: Senior Chief Petty Officer Barkhia Bhunwadia ** Security: Senior Chief Petty Officer Bartoli Ferri ** Security: Senior Chief Petty Officer Bartolome Roca History The MBS Thoth was originally named the TSS Dragontooth (R-7). * Commissioned as TSS Dragontooth: August 13, 2099 * De-Commissioned: October 14, 2130 * Re-Commissioned as MBS Thoth: November 4, 2131 Category:Starships Category:Mars Category:Military Category:Carriers Category:Triumvirate Category:Repurposed Starships